


agape

by pie123



Category: Criminal Minds (Korea TV), 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: F/M, I suck i'm sorry, agape: aka what happens when soft kim hyungjun is an even softer boyfriend, i'm alive???, kind of??, writer's block is a bitch :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie123/pseuds/pie123
Summary: Agape (Ancient Greek ἀγάπη, agápē): a universal, unconditional love that transcends and persists regardless of circumstance





	agape

**Author's Note:**

> well.. it's been nine (NINE :O) whole months since SHR has ended and destroyed me and I'm still here, heart still bleeding as if it's the first day since the show ended and I'm still a flaming pile of trash so my mind obviously went to SHR parallels whilst watching K-Criminal Minds. Kim Hyun Jun is a soft little shit who is just.. soft so uh yeah here's a little blurb on nothing but soft Kim Hyun Jun (aka reincarnated Wang So in my mind. The resemblances are there if you squint hard enough). Spoilers!! (obviously) for anybody who's still around, though the likelihood of me being the only one here is pretty high. Also, in before this week's episodes air and ruin my headcanon

She is a doctor, a healer. A doctor of the heart and a healer of the soul, fighting every day to save lives. She is kind and foolish and forgiving, believing that everybody deserves a shot at life and that there isn't a single person not worth saving. She is true and she is good and she is pure. 

He is a police officer, a protector. A cop that puts his life on the line so that the people can be free and safe, his life in exchange for the freedom of countless others. He is rash and he is stubborn but he believes in the value of a human life and that there is nothing on earth more important than it. He is a good man, a great man, even if he doesn't believe it.

_____________________

The world turns upside down for them after that day. Their helplessness, their grief, the cruelty in the world, it knocks them off guard. 

They’re cops, they don't know what's around the corner but they still hit the ground running. The sense of danger and urgency are engrained in them.They know that every time they walk out the door, the minute they step out onto the line of duty, the risk of danger, of death hangs over them like a ticking time bomb. They know that the risks of the job are immeasurable, unpredictable at best but they would still risk their lives to protect their loved ones, their loved one’s loved ones. The countless mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, friends and family out there. They would throw themselves away knowing that even one life was saved. 

Above all, they fight tirelessly, put themselves on the front line to protect those that they hold dearest so that they can stay safe, so that they can their lives to the fullest. 

But it hits them all that day that their actions, those choices that are so honourable and commendable can harm those that they try the hardest to protect. It's one of those immeasurable, unpredictable risks. 

There is darkness in some. Their darkness is so strong, so abhorrent that it is unquantifiable. They are the immeasurable risks that plague society. Their minds are too brilliant, too complex, a weapon stronger than a thousand man army or a nuclear bomb.

And nothing scares them more than those who are just as brilliant as them. Those who use their intelligence for good instead of evil. They expose the root of that evil to show the vulnerabilities that they would do anything to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> erm i was a bit lost on the prologue but yeah... i'll probably fix it when i'm less pressed for time


End file.
